Hyōton no Naruto
by oneday575712
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang lahir dalam kondisi tidak normal, sehingga Minato dan Kushina memilih mengabaikannya dan lebih mengurus anak angkat mereka sekaligus Jinchuriki Kyuubi, Naruko... Sedangkan Kanade (OC) adalah seorang Uzumaki yang sangat overprotektif... bagaimana kisah mereka, baca sendiri... Pair: Naruto x OC, Naruto vs Akatsuki vs Otogakure vs 5 Village
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, Hanya Selingan, dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x OC**

* * *

Chapter 1: Perkenalan Naruto dan Kanade

**Naruto POV**

Aku Namikaze Naruto, biarpun aku sangat benci nama Namikaze dibelakang namaku! Umurku 12 tahun dan hari ini aku resmi jadi Genin. Oh ya.., aku lahir dari seorang ayah dan ibu (Minato dan Kushina) yang sangat-sangat bodoh sekali yang dihormati oleh para penduduk desa yang tak kalah bodohnya! Bagaimana tidak? Mereka lebih mementingkan anak angkat sekaligus adik angkatku yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi setelah ibuku dan juga dianggap pahlawan desa, nama anak angkat itu adalah Namikaze Naruko (3 bulan lebih muda dariku) yang juga dihormati pendunduk desa. Sedangkan aku, boro-boro disayangi orang tuaku, mereka malah menganggapku aneh! Mengapa mereka menganggapku aneh? Karena, aku sejak lahir sudah tidak normal! Aku lahir prematur dan suhu tubuh rata-rataku adalah -49 C atau setara dengan suhu es di kutub selatan.

Di Konoha hidupku selalu kesepian dan selalu diejek karena suhu tubuhku yang berbeda dengan orang lain yang ada di Konoha. Tapi, walaupun aku kesepian, aku tidak benar-benar sendiri. Ada beberapa orang yang menyayangiku, contohnya keluarga Teuchi yang selalu memberi ramen gratis padaku, Tsunade-baachan yang sudah kuanggap nenek dan waliku, Iruka-Sensei, Keluarga Sarutobi, Keluarga Nara, Keluarga Yamanaka, Keluarga Inuzuka, Keluarga Akamichi, Uzumaki Kanade (Wanita yang kucintai), dll. Kanade-chan merupakan cucu angkat Tsunade-baachan yang ditemukan di Kirigakure saat umurnya 7 tahun, dan karena Tsunade-baachan juga aku bisa dekat dengannya dan akhirnya kami berpacaran, karena kami cocok dan sama-sama pendiam. Dan karena mereka juga, aku masih berada didesa ini sampai sekarang.

Walau tubuhku memberikan banyak masalah pada diriku, aku tidak membenci tubuh ini! Kenapa? Karena, sebenarnya inilah kelebihanku. Menurut Tsunade-baachan, aku jarang bisa terluka karena tubuh ini, karena tubuhku selalu mengeluarkan es organik yang sangat keras dan bisa langsung meregenerasi tubuhku, es ini juga yang membuat tubuhku lebih dingin dari orang lain. Aku merupakan ninja yang hebat, aku dapat menciptakan air dan es dari udara dan aku juga merupakan sensor-nin yang hebat. Aku juga sudah mengusai beberapa jutsu air, jutsu es, jutsu angin, seni kenjutsu, genjutsu (2 genjutsu), dan tentunya shunsi tanpa handseal, dll. Tapi, walaupun aku hebat, aku malas menujukannya, itu terlalu merepotkan dan aku benci puji-puji penduduk desa yang pembohong dan hanya takut pada yang lebih kuat itu.

Oh iya... Aku juga mempunyai satu orang lagi yang penting, namanya Jiraiya, kekek tua mesum dan bodoh yang selalu bercita-cita menikahi Tsunada-baachan. Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya (mungkin 6 tahun). Terakhir aku dengar, dia pamit pada ayahku untuk meninggalkan desa dan berkeliling dunia untuk melanjutkan pembuatan novel, mudah-mudahan dia cepat pulang dan tobat dari kemesumannya.

Mungkin aku juga akan memberi info pada kalian sedikit! Aku mungkin membenci desa dan penduduk desa ini dan aku berniat menghancurkan desa ini suatu saat nanti, tapi entah kenapa aku tega tega melakukannya! Mungkin karena Tsunade-baachan dan Kanade-chan di sini.

Mungkin ini sedikit uneg-unegku pada kalian, dan doakan juga besok aku sekelompok dengan Kanade-chan, karena aku sangat menyayangi dia, mata merahnya dan rambut merah pendeknya dan aku akan selalu menjaga dia, sampai aku mati!

**Naruto POV END.**

* * *

**Kanade POV**

Namaku Uzumaki Kanade, umurku 12 tahun, pacar Naruto-kun, orang yang paling mengerti diriku selain Obaa-san. Hal-hal yang kusukai tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian dan yang tidak kusukai adalah Orang-orang yang membenci klan Uzumaki dan juga Naruko, orang sok baik yang membuat Naruto-kun kesepian.

Aku lahir disebuah desa kecil yang sangat indah yang merupakan desa yang berisi klan Uzumaki yang selamat dari bencana Uzugakure, desa akhirnya itu hancur karena keserakahan desa besar yang menyerang desa itu saat aku berumur 4 tahun sehingga membuatku yatim piatu. Aku saat itu lari kedesa-desa kecil lain tapi aku tetap diburu tanpa tahu kenapa aku diburu! Aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa aku diburu karena aku klan Uzumaki, klan paling ditakuti dalam sejarah ninja, walau aku mengetahui itu baru 1 tahun kemudian dan mulai saat itu aku mulai menjadi pendiam dan pembenci. Soal aku bertemu Obaa-san, yaitu saat umurku 7 tahun di Kirigakure. Saat itu, aku yang kelaparan mencuri tas seseorang yang ternyata orang itu mengetahui bahwa aku mencuri tasnya, dan setelah dia mendengar alasanku mencuri dan mendengar kisahku, aku malah diangkat menjadi cucunya dan dia membawaku ke Konoha. Awalnya aku sangat senang di Konoha karena aku akan bertemu salah satu legenda Uzumaki yaitu Kushina-san, tapi setelah mendengar kelakuannya mengabaikan anaknya sendiri dan lebih mementingkan anak angkatnnya yang merupakan pahlawan desa, aku malah jadi ill-fell pada dia dan desa ini. Tapi, aku kembali mencintai desa Konoha setelah bertemu Naruto-kun yang merupakan anak Kushina-shan, dia sangat sabar dalam kehidupannya dan akhirnya berkat bantuan Obaa-san aku berhasil berpacaran dengannya.

Oh.. Soal keahlianku, aku adalah seorang medis-nin dan dapat menyembuhkan diri sendiri walau masih harus dengan handseal dan menguras seperempat cakraku, tapi aku harus belajar lagi dan lagi, karena cita-citaku setelah menikahi Naruto, aku akan menjadi dokter pribadinya dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh merawatnya ketika dia sakit, overprotektif? ya, uzumaki selalu overprotektif terhadap pasangannya. Keahlianku yang lain adalah kenjutsu, aku cukup mahir bermain pedang. Aku juga merupakan ninja sensor, walau hanya 1,2 KM. Elemenku adalah api, angin dan petir. Sedangkan kekkai genkai, aku gagal membangkitkan rantai cakra, tapi toh itu juga tak penting! Meskipun aku kuat, aku selalu menyembunyikan kekuatanku, karena sebagai Uzumaki aku harus mengikuti pola hidup pasanganku, Naruto.

Mungkin ini sedikit sharingku pada kalian, dan doakan juga besok aku sekelompok dengan Naruto-kun saat pembagian kelompok, karena aku sangat menyayangi dia, mata birunya dan rambut kuning jabriknya dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya, sampai aku mati! Dan doakan aku tidak sekelompok dengan Naruko, aku sangat-sangat membencinya!

**Kanade POV END.**

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini **

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update mungkin setelah fict satunya..**

**Oh, mau nanya juga jounin pembimbing Naruto dan Kanade bagusnya siapa, ya? Shikaku Nara, Tsunade Senju, Yamato atau mingkin yang lain.**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	2. Tanya?

**Maaf, saya mau tanya pendapat? Apakah anda semua rela fict ini dihapus atau diganti fict lain? Soalnya saya pikir-pikir saya kurang 'srek' ama fict ini! **

**Jadi, jika anda semua berkenan, fict ini akan saya ganti dengan fict lain yang jalan ceritanya (hampir) sama, tapi pairnya beda [NarutoxNarukoxFem!Haku] (tapi entar gak langsung jadi pacarnya Naruto semua, konflik tetep ada! Malah zona panas!), mungkin jika memungkinkan [NarutoxNarukoxFem!HakuxOC], tapi susah mbuat konfliknya [Saya gak suka Harem tanpa konflik], difict satunya nanti tetap punya hyouton tapi entar saya buat Hyoutonnya gak sebagus Hyouton Haku buatan saya, tapi Naruto punya kekkai tota Senton (Prism/Ray/Reflaction Release) yang dapat menghancurkan apapun termasuk Susanoo sempurna madara. Naruto juga ahli medis, sensor, bisa terbang dan banyak kemampuan unik, yang salah satunya membuat dia dianggap aneh.**

**Gimana anda semua mau tidak?**

**Untuk Rinnegan no Naruto Namikaze akan update jum'at, soalnya laptop yang berisi ide-ide cerita itu, masih dibawa seseorang dan baru mau dibalikin kamis sore... **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning : Typo, Naruto x OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Banting Alur, Agak ruwet, dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x OC**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku, bagaimana tidak? Mungkin, kami memang sekelompok dan enaknya sekelompok berdua dengan Kanade-chan tapi Jounin pembimbingnya bikin ill-feel banget, sudah mesum, berkaca mata hitam, dan lemah, sosok yang tak cocok untuk pengajar apapapun, bahkan untuk anak akademi! Nama orang itu adalah Ebisu. Bahkan, orang itu dengan Iruka-sensei yang masih chunin hebatan Iruka-sensei. Aku tak tahu apakah dia lulus Jouninnya menyuap atau tidak? Fuck, desa ini benar-benar kotor, lebih kotor daripada kolor Jiraiya yang tidak pernah dicuci! (Jadi ingat dulu, saat dia berada diKonoha!), Aku tak tahu, APA MAKSUD TOU-SAN? Apa orang itu benar-benar tidak suka padaku? Bahkan, dia memberiku Jounin tak layak pakai, entah kenapa mulai hari ini aku menjadi tidak suka pada Konoha dan benar-benar ingin merombaknya! Aku sebenarnya tidak membenci penduduk desa ini, tapi karena desa ini benar-benar buruk, jadi mau tidak mau aku benci pada desa ini.

Tsunade-baachan pagi ini meninggalkan desa juga! Dia meninggalkan desa karena ingin memperdalam ilmu medisnya dan mengabdikan dirinya didesa-desa kecil bersama Shizune-nee, tapi aku tahu di hanya lari dari kenyataan bahwa desa yang dibangun oleh kakeknya benar-benar kotor!

Apakah aku harus keluar desa ini? Soalnya, alasanku utama berada disini (Tsunade-baachan) sudah pergi dari desa. Sepertinya harus dan mumpung malam ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak berada dirumah karena liburan merayakan kelulusan anak angkatnya, jadi lebih mudah keluar desa tanpa harus ribet-ribet melawan orang merepotkan seperti mereka!

**Naruto POV END.**

* * *

_Dihutan kematian..._

Seorang anak terlihat menendang-nendang pohon dengan penuh emosi. Anak itu terus menendang-nendang pohon sampai kakinya retak seperti kaca, tapi anehnya kakinya kembali seperti semula. Disebelah laki-laki terdapat seorang anak berambut merah pendek, berkulit putih, berdada lebih besar daripada anak seusianya dan bermata merah yang duduk dengan tenang.

"BRENGSEK... BRENGSEK... BRENGSEK...", Kata anak yang menendang-nendang pohon.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, toh dunia ini tak adil bagi orang aneh seperti kita berdua! ", Kata gadis berambut merah itu pada kekasihnya.

"Eh, Kanade-chan, maukah malam ini kau malam ini kau menemani diriku meninggalkan desa ini dan membangun lagi klan uzumaki?", Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Kanade.

"Mari, malam ini kita berdua akan menjadi missing-nin, mencari kebebasan kita dan kita akan berlatih menjadi pasangan terkuat yang pernah ada, dan ketika kita menjadi kuat kita akan menghancurkan desa ini dan desa-desa yang menyerang desa Uzukagakure dulu! Maukah kau ikut?", Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sih sebagai pasangan yang baik mau-mau saja! Tapi, bagaimana kita makan? Apakah mencuri seperti aku dulu?", Tanya Kanade.

"Tentu tidak, tapi kita akan memburu kriminal-kriminal lain atau istilahnya Bounty Hunter, lagipula aku tertarik pada harga kepala anggota Akatsuki!", Kata Naruto.

"Akatsuki?", Tanya Kanade.

"Ya Akatsuki! Menurut info yang kudapat dari seseorang harga kepala mereka perorang lebih dari 380. 000.000 Ryo dan harga pemimpin mereka yang suka-suka mengaku sebagai dewa adalah 940.000.000 Ryo! Tapi, sampai sekarang aku tak tahu markas mereka!", Jelas Naruto.

"Sepertinya menarik, ttebane! Ayo, kita bersiap-siap!", Kata Kanade bersemangat.

"Ttebane? Kau seperti ibuku saja!", Kata Naruto.

"Bukanya kalau kita ingin membangun klan Uzumaki, kita harus mulai dari membangun kebiasannya dulu!", Kata Kanade.

"Ya.. ya.. baiklah! Tapi sebelum memburu Akatsuki kita akan memburu dua orang bernama Gatou yang berharga 176.000.000 Ryo dan Zabuza Momochi yang berharga 162.000.000 Ryo!", Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah mari kita bersiap-siap!", Ajak Kanade.

Dan mulai saat ini lahirlah duo kriminal paling ditakuti didunia shinobi, yang ditakuti oleh desa-desa besar maupun kriminal lain! yang lahir dari ketidak adilan dunia ini!"

-TBC-

* * *

Penjelasan Karakter:

1. Nama : Naruto Namikaze

Elemen : Angin, Air

Kekkai Genkai : Es

Kemampuan lain : Sensor (10 KM), Kenjutsu (Katana), Genjutsu (Mental Baricades dan Bringer of Drakness Technique), dan Fuinjutsu.

Penampilan: Kayak Naruto dicanon tapi tanpa kumis dan makai jaket warna biru dan kaus merah celana panjang hitam dan membawa pedang dipinggang kanan.

2. Nama : Kanade Uzumaki

Elemen : Angin, Api, Petir.

Kekkai Genkai : gak punya.

Kemampuan lain : Sensor (1,2 KM), Medis, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu (Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar), Fuinjutsu.

Penampilan : punya mata merah, kulit putih, rambut merah pendek sebahu. dia memakai jaket hitam dan didalamnya ada baju merah, memakai celana pendek hitam selutut,dipaha kiri ada kantong kunai, dll. ama sepatu ninja warna hitam, membawa katana dipinggap kirinya.

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini soalnya chapter ini cuma pengalihan alur dan chapter 1 ada sedikit perbaikan, oh ya chapter selanjutnya full figt dan panjang...  
**

**Terima Kasih kepada yang kemarin menyemangati saya yang sedang krisis ide, agar tetap lanjutin fict ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika para reader tidak suka dengan jalan cerita ini..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update tidak tahu..**

**Sekian, Terima kasih...**


	4. Pengumuman

**Pengumuan:**

**Sebuhungan dengan adanya UAS Di Kampus saya, maka saya akan 'Hiatus Sementara' sampai tanggal 11 Januari, tapi jika saya sempet saya akan Update sesempatnya pada masa Hiatus saya, saya juga kalau sempet akan post fic saya yang 2 lagi, Naruto versi Sharingan (Naruto sebenarnya pintar tapi belum begitu hebat/hebatnya perlahan) dan Naruto versi Jounin (Naruto lebih tua tiga tahun dari rockie 12 dan jadi Jounin pembimbing Team 7).**

**Mohon maaf jika saya ada salah, Sekian Terimakasih...**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah buatan saya..**

**Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Jutsu sebagian buatan sendiri, dll.**

**Pairing : Naruko x OC, maybe NarutoxNarukoxOC**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : senpai,kalo seumpamanya nanti ada perang shinobi,naruto bakal ada dipihak yang mana?

A : Kurang tahu/belum terpikir sampai situ! Pengennya Naruto ikut bantu para shinobi bukan karena dia memihak aliansi shinobi tapi tujuannya gak bakal kewujud karena rencana Madara dan Obito (seperti yang saya pikir dengan Orochimaru akhir-akhir ini) tapi kadang ide gak ngalir sih!

Q : bikin naruto jadi god like donk punya EMS dan Rinnegan

A : Gak ah, saya pengen buat Naruto kuat tanpa doujutsu, saya pengen buat naruto kuat karena kehebatan hyoutonnya dan saya pengen buat hyouton Naruto melibihi Mukoton Hashirama, tapi nyantai aja klo goodlike entar Naruto saya buatin jutsu yang bisa membekukan Susanoo, bijuu dan Amaterasu dan (mungkin) bisa mbekuin chibaku tensei. Kalo minta Sage Mode Naruto pasti bisa kok tapi masih lama.

Q : daripada zabuza di buru mending di ajak gabung aja...

A : Gak tau tergantung ide besok...

* * *

Chapter 3

_Malam Hari di Hutan Luar Desa..._

Terlihat dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang dikepung 15 Anbu-Root. Dua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Kanade.

"Mau apa kalian? Jika kalian ingin meninggalkan desa, langkahi mayat kami dulu!", Kata salah satu anggota Root.

"Cih... sepertinya ini sangat merepotkan! Tidak seperti dua orang penjaga gerbang yang mudah dibohongi!", Keluh Naruto.

"Santai saja Naruto-kun, lagipula mereka hanyalah seekor kutu!", Kata Kanade.

"Sepertinya kalian terlalu meremehkan kami!", Kata seorang Anbu-root.

Salah satu Anbu-root mengangkat tangan untuk memberi isyarat pada rekan-rekannya dan 5 orang lalu melakukan jutsu mereka.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

5 bola api raksasa bergerak menuju Kanade dan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal dan langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ditanah.

"**Hyōton: Hyōryūheki"**

Naruto mebuat air dari udara dan air itu berubah menjadi dinding es yang tebal dan 'blar..' bola api dan tembok es Naruto bertabrakan sehingga dinding es Naruto hancur dan menghasilkan asap dari uap yang tebal, Naruto langsung membuat jutsu lagi.

"**Hyōton: Ryūjin Tōketsu"**

Terciptalah naga es yang sangat besar dan keras, naga itu langsung menerjang kelima belas Anbu-root, tapi delapan diantara mereka berhasil menghindarinya, sehingga hanya tujuh orang mati tertabrak naga es tersebut. Kanade yang daritadi diam langsung berlari dan 'crassh...' Kanade berhasil menebas kepala salah satu Anbu-root terdekat hingga mati. Salah salu Anbu-root yang melihat rekannya mati langsung menerjang Kanade dengan tantonya tapi, 'trank..' Naruto berhasil melakukan shunsin sempurna dan berhasil menahan tanto Anbu-root tersebut dengan pedangnya dan menendangnya hingga terpental. Kanade yang melihat Anbu-root itu terpental membuat 2 bunshin, berlari dan melakukan kenjutsu andalan Shinobi Konoha.

"**Mikazuki no Mai"**

Dengan gerakan yang indah seperti bulan sabit, Kanade dan bunshinnya langsung menyerang Anbu-root tersebut dari kanan, kiri dan atas dengan pedangnya, 'crassh..' Anbu-root tersebut langsung mati tebelah dan tertusuk. Melihat rekannya mati dengan mudah, tiga dari enam Anbu-root yang tersisa langsung menerjang Kanade dan bunshinnya, 'dust...' dua bunshin Kanade hilang karena tertebas dan 'trank..' saat Kanade akan tertebas Naruto berhasil melakukan shunsin sempurna dan langsung menahan tanto orang tersebut dengan pedangnya dan 'duak..' Naruto yang sudah melapisi kakinya dengan es yang keras langsung menedangnya hingga terpental. Naruto kemudian melakukan salah satu jutsunya.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa"**

Tiga orang yang tadi berada didekat Naruto terpetal beberapa meter karena jutsu Naruto. Teman-teman tiga orang itu langsung melempar shuriken ke Naruto dan melafalkan jutsu.

"**Shuriken Kage bunshin no Jutsu"**

Shuriken yang dilempat para Anbu-root itu menjadi puluhan dan menerjang Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil membuat jutsu pelindung lagi.

"**Hyōton: Hyōryūheki"**

Naruto berhasil menahan semua shuriken itu dengan membuat tembok es lagi, dan kemudian dengan seolah mengikuti perintah batin Naruto, es tersebut berubah menjadi air dan terlihat Naruto membuat handseal dengan satu tangan dan air itu berubah menjadi ratusan shuriken dari es dan Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

"**Hyōton: Kidōteki Shurikenran"**

Seolah mengikuti perintah batin Naruto shuriken tersebut langsung terbang dengan cepat kearah keenam Anbu-root tersebut dan 'jlebb... jleb.. jlebb...' tiga orang mati karena tertancap shuriken es berkecepatan tinggi dan tiga orang berhasil menghindarinya. Kanade yang dari tadi diam langsung lari mendekati Naruto dan membuat handseal, Naruto yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kanade langsung ikut membuat handseal.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

"**Fūton: Daitoppa"**

Bola api Kanade dan Angin Naruto bersatu dan bergabung menjadi bola api raksasa dan langsung menerjang 3 Anbu-root yang tersisa dan 'duar..' dua orang mati terbakar dan satu orang Anbu-root berhasil mengindar, Anbu-root yang tersisa lalu berlari dan bersiap menebas Naruto dan Kanade, Kanade melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Anbu itu dan melakukan teknik Iado dengan melapisi pedangnya dengan api.

"**Hifukidake"**

'trang.. krash..' karena kalah teknik, Anbu root itu mati tertebas dan terbakar dan tantonya juga patah.

"Huhh.. Sepertinya sudah selesai!", Kata Naruto sambil mendekati Kanade.

"Sepertinya begitu, Naruto-kun!", Balas Kanade.

"Ayo sepertinya kita harus pergi, sebelum para shinobi Konoha datang!", Ajak Naruto.

"Ayo..", Balas Kanade.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha dan semua kenangannya disana..

* * *

_Pagi itu..._

Pagi itu Minato, Kushina, Kakashi dan Naruko sudah pulang dari liburannya, langsung terkejut mendengar berita salah satu orang suruhan Danzo.

"APA? APA BENAR NARUTO MENINGGALKAN DESA?", Teriak Minato karena amarahnya.

"Benar hokage-sama, Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kanade juga membunuh lima belas orang dalam satu malam!", Kata orang itu.

"APA? APA SIH YANG DIINGINKAN ANAK ITU, MENENTANGKU?", Teriak Minato lagi.

"Sudahlah Anata, jangan marah-marah dan terbawa emosi!", Kata Kushina menenangkan.

"Maaf hokage-sama, kami membawa berita kurang sedap dikala kepulangan anda dan kami memberi tahu anda, bahwa Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kanade telah ditetapkan oleh para anggota komite (a.k.a tetua) bahwa mereka telah ditetapkan menjadi missing-nin!", Kata orang itu.

Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sementara disisi lain Naruko dan Kakashi yang dari tadi menguping langsung membatin sesuatu dibatin mereka masing-masing.

'Maaf Naruto, aku tak tahu kehidupanmu seberat ini karena kau berbeda dari kami! Dan aku berjanji aku akan membawamu pulang dan menyadarkan Sensei, Kushina-san dan warga desa setelah kau pulang! Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah dekat denganmu, yang kutahu bahwa Naruko mencintaimu dan aku sebagai sensei yang baik bagi Naruko, aku akan membantu Naruko menjadi kuat dan membantunya menyadarkanmu untuk kembali ke Konoha!', Batin Kakashi.

'Onii-chan kenapa kau pergi? Apakah ini karena diriku yang merampas hakmu dari tou-san dan kaa-san! Maafkan adik angkatmu yang bodoh ini karena selalu membuatmu kehilangan kasih sayang! Maafkan aku juga yang tidak berani bilang ke Kaa-san dan Tou-san bahwa aku mencintaimu! Mungkin jika aku bilang pada mereka kau tidak akan kehilangan kasih sayang dan mungkin kita berdua akan menikah, sehingga tidak ada yang kehilangan kasih sayang tou-san dan kaa-san! Maafkan adikmu ini Onii-chan dan aku berjanji membawamu pulang!', Naruko membatin sambil menitikan air mata.

-TBC-

* * *

Keterangan Jutsu:

1. Name : Hifukidake (Bamboo-Blown Fire)

Type : Fire Release

Clasification : Kenjutsu, Cakra Flow

Range : Short Range

Parent Jutsu : Iado, Leaf-style Sword Art

2. Name : Hyōton: Kidōteki Shurikenran (Ice Release: Aerodynamic Shuriken Storm)

Type : Ice Release

Clasification : Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu

Range : All Ranges

Class : Offensive

3. Name : Hyōton: Ryūjin Tōketsu (Ice Release: Frozen Dragon King)

Type : Ice Release

Clasification : Ninjutsu

Range : All ranges

Class : Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary

Rank : A

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini (sorry banget klo pendek, soalnya kesibukan saya juga baru dibagi..)**

**Mohon maaf jika jelek...**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk update tidak tahu..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x OC, OCxOC**

* * *

Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:

Q : waaaaaahhhh , jadi missing nin ya ? :O  
tapi ntar naruto gak masuk akatsuki kan ya ?

A : Gak tahu, ikutin aja ceritanya..

Q : kalo tanpa doujutsu ..saya menyarankan naruto mempunyai control cakra yang sempurna sama seperti tobirama menciptakan angin dingin yg membekukan..hujan salju dan badai salju yg bersifat destruktip..

A : Udah ketebak ya..

Q : apa nanti naruto bantu pasukan rebelion?

A : Belum terfikirkan

* * *

Chapter 4

.

_Pagi itu Disuatu tempat.._

Terlihat dua anak sedang membahas sesuatu disuatu tenda dihutan. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan anak laki-laki rambut kuning.

"Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar membenci ayahmu? Naruto-kun", Tanya gadis berambut merah bernama Kanade.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Jika kau membencinya, mengapa kau semalam seperti membaca gulungan jutsu teleport itu?", Tanya Kanade.

"Cihh.. sebenarnya aku benci mengakuinya tapi jutsu teleport ini benar-benar efektif untuk melarikan diri!", Jawab Naruto.

"Sial, sepertinya ada dua buah cakra mendekati kita!", Kata Kanade.

"Aku sudah tahu daritadi!", Kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tenda mereka terbakar oleh api. Tapi Naruto berhasil menyentuh dan membekukan api itu dengan tangan kosong. Mereka akhirnya keluar dan menemukan 2 orang seumuran mereka, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Sepertinya kalian harus mati hari ini, Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kanade! Buronan Konoha!", Kata wanita berambut merah panjang diikat dua berpakaian seperti gadis kuil.

"Dan kalian adalah Haibun dan Uzumaki Reurin, buronan dari Sunagakure, pasangan bounty hunter terkenal!", Kata Kanade.

"Sepertinya akan seru, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dengan sesama Uzumaki!", Kata Reurin.

"Dan aku juga jarang bermain-main dengan seseorang berambut pirang sepertiku!", Kata laki-laki berambut pirang pendek lurus berbaju putih yang bernama Haibun.

Naruto yang hanya daritadi hanya diam, sudah berlari kearah Haibun dan langsung menebas Haibun dengan pedangnya.

"**Kōton: Mukankaku Yoroi"**

'Trank...' pedang Naruto ditahan tangan Haibun yang tiba-tiba terbungkus baja hitam, sehingga Naruto menjadi kaget.

**"Kōton: Tetsu kenpō "**

'Duak..' Haibun langsung memukul Naruto dengan pukulan yang sangat keras melalui tangan satunya yang sudah dilapisi baja juga, sehingga Naruto terlempar puluhan meter.

"Aku adalah baja, jadi kenjutsu takan mempan melawanku! Tapi, pedangmu bagus juga tidak patah karena tubuh besiku!", Kata Haibun.

Haibun langsung berlari kearah Naruto. Tapi dia berhenti ketika Kanade melakukan jutsunya.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**

_'wush..' Kanade menyemburkan angin kearah Haibun sehingga Haibun terlempar beberapa meter. Reurin yang diam langsung melakukan jutsu api kearah Kanade._

** "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu"**

Bola api besar berbentuk naga keluar dari mulut Reurin langsung menuju Kanade. Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didepan Kanade dengan menggunakan shunsin dan melakukan handseal.

**"Hyōton: Hyōryūheki"**

Naruto menyentuh tanah dan tiba-tiba diudara terkumpul banyak air dan air itu berubah menjadi tembok besar dan 'duar..' tembok es dan bola naga api bertabrakan sehingga tembok es hancur dan mencair tercipta kabut tebal.

"Shinobi kekkai genkai, sama sepertiku! Ternyata kita banyak kesamaan Naruto-san, selain rambut pirang tentunya! Dan omong-omong jutsu medismu hebat juga bisa mengobati pukulan teknik bajaku dengan cepat!", Kata Haibun yang sudah berada disamping Reurin.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan jutsu medis, aku sama sekali tak bisa medis, hanya saja esku selalu melindungiku!", Jelas Naruto.

"Heh, sepertinya pertarungan makin menarik!"

* * *

_Sementara di markas Akatsuki..._

Terdapat empat orang yang merupakan anggota elit Akatsuki. Mereka adalah Pein, Konan, Uchiha Itachi dan Hosigaki Kisame.

"Ada apa memanggil kami pimpinan?", Tanya Itachi pada Pein.

"Kami ingin kalian mematai-mati Gatou!", Konan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Gatou, bukanlah itu salah satu patner kita?", Tanya Kisame.

"Benar, sepertinya dia ingin mengkhianati kita! Jadi mata-matai dia dalam dua minggu ini! Jika dia terbukti mengkhianati kita, jangan ragu membunuhnya!", Kata Pein.

"Sepertinya menarik, sepertinya aku akan bertemu salah satu senpaiku dalam waktu dekat ini!", Kata Kisame.

* * *

_Kembali ke Naruto dan Kanade..._

"Sepertinya kau kalian musuh yang tangguh!", Kata Kanade.

"Tentu saja, lagipula kami bukan pemula seperti kalian! Biarpun, umur kita sama kami sudah dua tahun didunia kriminal!", Jawab Reurin dengan nada meremehkan.

Kanade merasa dirmehkan langsung membuat handseal jutsu api andalannyaa.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Kanade langsung menyemburkan bola api kearah Reurin dan Haibun, dengan cepat Reurin menggunakan jutsu tanah untuk melawan bola api itu.

**"Doton: Doryūheki"**

Reurin membuat tembok tanah dan 'duar..' api dan tanah saling bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan asap tebal. Kanade langsung berlari kearah Haibun dan melakukan teknik kenjutsu andalnnya.

**"Hifukidake", **

**"Kōton: Mukankaku Yoroi"**

Kanade melakukan teknik Iado berlapis api untuk menyerang Haibun, Haibun juga melakukan teknik yang membuat tubuhnya terlapis besi dan 'crash..' sepertinya pertahanan Haibun tertembus dan perutnya tergores dan sedikit terkena luka bakar.

"ITTAI..!", Teriak Haibun kesakitan.

Sementara disisi lain Naruto sudah melakukan handseal dan melakukan teknik genjutsu andalannya kepada Reurin.

**"Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu"**

Tiba-tiba pandangan Reurin menjadi gelap dan 'duak..' Naruto sudah memukulnya dengan keras, karena melapisi tangannya dengan es diperut Reurin, sehingga membuat Reurin terlempar beberapa meter, setelah terlempar dia sudah kembali bisa melihat, tapi dia sedikit kesakitan karena terpukul begitu keras dan kemudian dia berdiri.

"Sepertinya pemula seperti kalian hebat juga! Apakah kita akan lanjut bertarung?", Tanya Reurin pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau obati saja patnermu yang sudah kalah dengan Kanade!", Kata Naruto.

Disisi lain Haibun yang kesakitan, langsung bertanya pada Kanade.

"Mengapa kau bisa menembus pertahananku?", Tanya Haibun.

"Kau memang besi, tapi aku spesialis pemotong besi!", Kata Kanade.

Naruto dan Reurin mendekati Haibun dan Kanade.

"Jadi, kami berdua mengaku kalah! Apa yang akan kalian pada kami?", Tanya Reurin.

"Aku ingin kalian bergabung dengan kami berdua dan sama-sama menjadi bounty hunter! Lagipula kau adalah Uzumaki, akupun juga! Jadi, alangkah baiknya kalian bergabung dengan kami!", Jelas Kanade.

"Kukira kalian ingin membunuh kami dan menjual kepala kami dipasar gelap!", Kata Reurin.

"Tidak, kami tidak tertarik dengan harga kalian yang kurang dari 100.000.000 ryo! Lagipula sepertinya kita banyak kesamaan mulai dari Uzumaki, pengguna kekkai genkai dan bounty hunter, jadi alangkah baiknya kita bekerjasama dan lagipula kami ingin membangun Uzugakure kembali, jadi kami butuh banyak anggota dari klan Uzumaki!", Jelas Kanade.

"Uzugakure legenda lama lagi! Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam waktu dekat ini?", Tanya Reurin.

"Kita akan berlatih dalam dua minggu ini! Dan memburu Gatou dan Zabuza Momochi dua minggu mendatang!"

* * *

_Hampir dua minggu kemudian di Konoha.._

Disebuah training ground terdapat tiga anak yang kita kenali sebagai Namikaze Naruko, Sai dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kenapa sih kita dapat sensei tukang telatan seperti Kakashi, sih?", Tanya Kiba jengkel.

"Sudahlah Kiba-san, lagipula orang sepertimu tak pantas dibandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Arashi dan Hyuga Shion. Jadi, kau pantas mempunyai sensei seperti dia!", Kata Sai dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak Sai! Lagipula, dia juga senseimu juga! Jadi, berhentilah mengoceh seperti dia!", Kata Kiba.

"guk..", Akamaru mengiyakan Kiba.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengakar lagipula biarpun Kakashi seperti itu, dia sensei yang jenius dan bertanggung jawab!", Lerai Naruko.

Kemudian datanglah seorang bermasker berambut perak mendatangi mereka, yang ternyata sensei mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat tadi ada..", Kata Kakashi tapi terpotong.

"Tadi ada nenek-nenek tersesat, jadi sebagai sensei yang baik anda membantunya untuk menemukan rumah anaknya! Kemudian, ketika sudah ketemu dan akan kemari, anda malah dikejar puluhan perempuan gila yang ingin menculikmu dan memperkosa anda! Jadi, anda bersembunyi dulu beberapa jam untuk menghindari mereka! Lalu, ketika mereka telah pergi anda lupa jalan mana yang biasa anda lewati untuk ke training ground ini! Jadi, anda tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan!", Potong Sai dengan wajah yang ingin ditonjok.

"Benar sekali, Sai!", Kata Kakashi

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan kali ini?", Tanya Kiba.

"Hokage memanggil kalian! Jadi, kalian semua harus ke kantor Hokage!", Jawab Kakashi.

"Pasti untuk misi tidak jelas lagi! Seperti, menangkap kucing petinggi Negara Api, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu! Padahal, dia tahu Akamaru adalah anjing, jadi misi yang membosankan makin membosankan lagi!", Kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini adalah misi level C, jadi akan sedikit menyenangkan!", Jelas Kakashi.

"Baiklah mari kalau begitu!", Kata Kiba.

Mereka akhirnya kekantor hokage bersama-sama.

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian di Kantor Hokage..._

Team Kakashi langsung kedalam ruang Hokage. Mereka menemukan seseorang memakai ransel, membawa botol sake, memakai baju sederhana, berkaca mata dan memakai topi jerami sedang bersama hokage mereka.

"Jadi, mereka yang mengawalku, besok! Mereka sepertinya kurang meyakinkan, yang membawa anjing sepertinya dia paling lemah diantara mereka, satunya lagi seperti orang gila senyam-senyum tidak jelas, yang perempuan kelihatannya cengeng, dan yang paling tua seperti orang-orangan sawah!", Kata orang itu.

"EH, ORANG TUA BANYAK BACOT, NGAPAIN SIH MENGEJEK KAMI, INGIN KAMI BUNUH KAU!", Teriak Kiba.

"Sudahlah Kiba-san jangan terlalu banyak emosi, lagipula dia juga seperti seorang pemabuk, jadi maklumi saja!", Kata Sai meredamkan emosi Kiba.

"Eh Tou-san, siapa sih orang ini? Mukanya seperti orang jahat!", Tanya Naruko polos.

"Dia adalah Tazuna, seorang ahli jembatan yang akan kalian kawal besok!", Kata Minato.

"Ohh.. Lalu kami harus mengawalnya kemana, sensei?", Tanya Kakashi.

"Nami no Kuni! Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian besok pagi untuk melakukan misi C-rank pertama kalian!", Kata Minato.

'Onii-chan, akhirnya aku menerima misi Level C pertamaku, mudah-mudahan dengan misi ini, aku semakin kuat dan akhirnya bisa membawamu pulang! Dan mudah-mudahan kau sehat sampai hari ini, dan juga mudah-mudahan kita bertemu dalam waktu dekat!', Batin Naruko.

-TBC-

* * *

_Info OC:_

1. Nama : Haibun

Klan : -

Umur : 12 tahun

Kekkai Genkai : Kōton

Elemen : Steel, Wind

Ciri-ciri : Berambut pirang lurus pendek/tidak jabrik kayak naruto, memakai pakaian seperti berbaju kemeja warna putih panjang, celananya juga, bersepatu hitam, bermata hitam berkaca mata.

.

2. Nama : Uzumaki Reurin

Klan : Uzumaki

Umur : 13 tahun

Kekkai Genkai : -

Elemen : Fire, Earth

Ciri-ciri : Kayak Haku tapi rambutnya merah, matanya merah seperti karin dan rambutnya diikat dua seperti tsunade dan memakai pakaian seperti gadis kuil jepang

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan acak-acakan, sory kalo pendek (karena, kepentingan terbagi UAS),**

**Sori, kalo tim dinaruto saya ubah, untuk sakura saya masukan di team 8 dan sasuke ditimnya sendiri. Sedangkan shion sendiri disini adalah kembaran hinata yang jenius.**

**Untuk Update gak tahu kapan..**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Sekian terima kasih..**

* * *

**Note:**

**Minta tolong dong, buatin OC cewek yang kekuatannya kurang dari kakashi dan melebihi kurenai (untuk pair kakashi dan untuk sensei sasuke, dkk), dengan format:**

**Nama :**

**Klan :**

**Umur :**

**Kekkai Genkai : (klo ada)**

**Contoh jutsu : (klo kekkai genkainya gak ada dicanon)**

**Ciri-ciri : (Klo doujutsu)**

**Elemen gabungan : (klo kekkai genkai alam)**

**Elemen :**

**Klasifikasi :**

**Ciri-ciri fisik:**


	7. Pengumuman 2

**Pengumuman:**

**Mohon maaf, saya belum bisa mengupdate secara cepat, dikarenakan lemahnya koneksi internet didesa saya (pulang kampung)! Maka, saya minta maaf belum bisa mengupdate semua fict sampai hari sabtu/minggu, ketika saya sudah kembali ke Bandung atau Jakarta. Tapi, kalau saya sempat kewarnet saya akan update sesempatnya.**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, terima kasih..**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**  
**Warning : Non-blood Incest, SMWL (Sistem Mikir Waktu Luang), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 5

.

_Bersama Naruto dan Kanade.._  
Sudah hampir dua minggu Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlatih dan malam ini adalah malam dimana besoknya adalah penyerangan mereka kepada Zabuza dan Gatou di Nami no Kuni. Selama dua minggu latihan banyak perkembangan dalam diri mereka, terutama Naruto yang sudah berhasil menguasai Hiraishin. Kini, Kanade dan Naruto berada diluar tenda, sementara Haibun dan Reurin berada dalam tenda.  
"Eh, Kanade-chan, Apakah Haibun dan Reurin akan tahu tujuan kita sebenarnya? Lagipula, mereka adalah orang-orang yang pintar yang pastinya tidak bisa dibohongi terlalu lama!", Tanya Naruto.  
"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun, Jangan cemas dan ikuti permainannya saja! Lagipula, posisi kita lebih kuat daripada mereka!", Kata Kanade.  
Mereka berdua lalu menyeringai dengan seringaian yang jahat.

* * *

_Pagi Harinya di Konoha.._  
Sekarang Team Kakashi yang terdiri dari Naruko, Kiba dan Sai sudah ada digerbang Konoha bersama Tazuna, tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Team Anko yang terdiri dari Senju Arashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Shion dan sensei yaitu Mitarashi Anko, kini bersama mereka.  
"Kenapa, kalian ada disini?", Tanya Kiba.  
"Tentu saja untuk melindungi orang-orang lemah seperti kalian!", Jawab Arashi.  
"APA KATAMU, AKU LEMAH! LEBIH BAIK, KITA BUKTIKAN SIAPA YANG LEBIH LEMAH DISINI?", Kata Kiba.  
"Sudahlah Kiba-san lagipula kita memang lemah dan mereka adalah tiga orang paling jenius saat di Akademi!", Kata Sai (bermaksud) menenangkan.  
"Kenapa, kau malah membela mereka sih!", Kata Kiba.  
"Ck.. ck.. ck.. Kau memang kekanak-kanakan sekali Inu-san! Aku tak tahu, apa yang disukai silemah Hinata darimu?", Kata Shion dengan nada mengejek.  
"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengakar! Oh ya, Naruko-hime, sebernarnya sensei anda siapa? Kok, sepertinya dia terlambatnya lama sekali?", Tanya Anko kepada Naruko yang daritadi diam dan melamun.  
"Oh, Anko-san, senseiku adalah Kakashi-nii, memangnya ada apa?", Jawab Naruko.  
"Oh,pantas saja telatnya lama sekali! Dan kau adalah Tazuna, orang yang kami kawal?", Tanya Anko.  
"Benar sekali, tampaknya hokage baik sekali, bukan satu team saja yang mengawalku tetapi dua langsung!", Kata Tazuna.  
Setalah perbincangan yang lama akhirnya Kakashi datang pada mereka.  
"Maaf, aku terlambat tadi ada nenek-nenek yang..", Kata Kakashi.  
"Sudahlah Kakashi, kau tak perlu memberikan alasan bodohmu pada kami!",Potong Anko.  
"Eh, Anko kenapa kau disini?", Tanya Kakashi.  
"Tentu saja membantu kalian dalam misi ini!", Kata Anko.  
Mereka akhirnya memulai penjalanan menuju Nami no Kuni. Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya pada Sai.  
"Kau Sai,kan? Apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura dan apa yang membuat Sakura suka pada laki-laki dengan senyum palsu sepertimu dan bukan padaku?", Tanya Sasuke menyelidik dan OOCnya, karena dia sebenarnya menyukai Sakura dari Team Kurenai.  
"Aku juga tak Sasuke-san! Mungkin aku lebih tampan daripada kamu!", Kata Sai yang kemudian disusul senyum palsunya.  
'Maaf Sasuke-san, kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami, yang jelas kami adalah dua orang yang diharuskan menjaga Naruko-hime dan membunuhmu maupun Arashi-san jika kalian mencoba mengkhianati desa dan kami melakukan ini DEMI KONOHA' , Batin Sai.

* * *

_Ketika sampai Nami no Kuni.._  
Baik Sasuke, Arashi dan Shion mengetahui keanehan yaitu adanya kubangan air didepannya karena hari sebenarnya tidak hujan, mereka saling bertatap-tatap sebentar seolah merencanakan sesuatu. Kiba dan Akamaru juga menyadari sesuatu yaitu adanya bau cakra dua orang selain mereka, begitu juga Naruko yang merupakan ninja sensor tapi mereka berdua diam saja, karena Kiba kurang yakin dengan penciuman Akamaru yang sedang flu dan Naruko juga tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Shion tiba-tiba lanngsung berteriak.  
"SEMUA MINGGIR!", Teriak Shion.  
Semua secara refleks lansung minggir tanpa tahu sebenarnya yang terjadi. Sasuke langsung membuat jutsu api andalannya.  
**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**  
Bola api langsung melesat menuju kubangan itu dan dari kubangan itu keluar dua orang menghindarinya. Arashi lansung berlari kearah satu dari dua orang itu dan melakukan jutsunya.  
**" Doton: Domu"**  
Tangan Arashi menjadi hitam dan keras, lalu Arashi langsung meninju muka kearah satu orang itu. 'Duak.. Blarr...' orang itu terpental beberapa meter dengan muka berlumuran darah dan akhirnya mati dengan karena beberapa tulang dimukanya hancur. Sementara, Kiba dan Akamaru langsung berlari kearah orang yang satunya dan menggigit orang itu.  
"ITTAI, LEPASKAN!", Kata orang itu kesakitan.  
"Tiwakk mawuu (Tidak Mau)!", Kata Kiba.  
"Gukk...", Akamaru langsung menambahkan.  
Sementara semua disana sweatdrop melihat cara Kiba bertarung dengan musuhnya, kemudian Sai berlari menuju dirinya dan menusuk musuhnya dengan tanto tepat dijantung. Sehingga, musuhnya langsung mati dan Kakashi serta Anko langsung menuju orang itu.  
"Inikan Meizo salah satu missing-nin Kirigaku setingkat chunnin lalu, dia pasti yang satunya adalah Meizo! Tazuna, apa maksudnya ini?", Tanya Anko.  
"Eh... Etoo..", Kata Tazuna gugup.  
"Anak-anak lebih baik kita pulang lagipula misi ini sudah bukan misi level C lagi!", Kata Kakashi.  
"Tidak bisa semudah itu, Sharingan no Kakashi! Kau sudah membunuh dua orang anak buahku dan oleh karena itu, kau harus mati!", Kata seorang yang mulutnya diperban, menggunakan perban dimulutnya dan membawa pedang besar yang berdiri diatas sungai tiba-tiba.  
Sementara semua yang berada disitu kaget dengan kemunculan orang itu, terutama Kakashi, Anko dan Sai yang mengetahui, siapa orang itu? Sementara, Sasuke keget karena Kakashi mempunyai sharingan padahal bukan dari Uchiha. Sementara itu orang langsung membuat handseal dab mengatakan sesuatu.  
"Sepertinya ini akan menarik, Lagipula siapapun yang sudah sampai disini, harus mati! Kirigakure no Jutsu"  
Tiba-tiba semua yang ada disitu tertutup kabut tebal sehingga semua orang tak bisa melihat kecuali Shion yang punya byakugan. Disinilah Zabuza mencoba menyerang Kakashi dengan jutsunya.  
**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**  
Zabuza mencoba menyerang Kakashi dengan jutsu naga airnya. Shion yang melihat itu dan Naruko yang dapat merasakan itu dengan sensornya langsung berteriak.  
"KAKASHI-SAN/KAKASHI-NII AWAS!"  
Sementara disisi lain seorang misterius mencoba menyelamatkan Kakashi dari mautnya dengan membuat jutsunya juga.  
**"Suiton: Suikō Teppō no Jutsu"**  
Tiga buah hiu dari air keluar dari ketidak-adaan (Baca: Udara Kosong) dan langsung bertabrakan dengan naga air buatan Zabuza sehingga menyembakan hujan air. Lalu, Zabuza langsung berlari kepada orang itu sambil membawa pedangnya. Lalu, orang itu hanya membuat handseal dan jutsu angin.  
**"Fūton: Atsugai"**  
Orang itu membuat jutsu angin seperti tornado untuk menyerang Zabuza hingga terpental juh sekaligus menipiskan kabut dan ketika kabut mulai menipis terlihatlah orang itu dan membuat para ninja Konoha kaget, siapa yang menyelematkan mereka.

* * *

_Sementara disisi lain.._  
Seorang gadis bertopeng kini berhadapan dengan tiga orang orang. Dua diantaranya gadis berambut merah dan yang lain adalah anak laki-laki berkaca mata berambut kuning lurus.  
"Apa yang ingin kalian ingin lakukan pada Zabuza-sama?", Tanya gadis bertopeng itu.  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu buruan Kirigakure, Yuki Haku!", Kata gadis berambut merah panjang.  
"Aku dengar kau punya elemen es, seperti pacarku , ini akan semakin menyenangkan! **Katon: Zukokku**", Kata gadis berambut merah pendek sambil membuat jutsunya.  
Gadis berambut merah pendek menembakkan bola api kecil kearah Haku, Haku melihat itu hanya menyeringai meremehkan, tapi alangkah terkejutnya Haku yang melihat bola api itu makin lama makin membesar dan disisi lain gadis berambut merah pendek yang membuat bola api tadi hanya menyeringai. Haku langsung membuat jutsu perlindungan level C untuk menghalaunya.  
**"Hyōton: Hyōtaretto"**  
Haku membuat kubah es untuk melindunginya dari jutsu api itu dan 'blar..' bola api itu sepertinya mengalahkan kubah es Haku sehingga Haku terpental dan sedangkan sirambut kuning lurus dan merah panjang langsung berlari dan melakukan jutsunya masing-masing.  
**" Doton: Domu"**  
**"Kōton: Tetsu Kenpou"**  
'Duak...' Sirambut kuning lurus menggunakan jutsu elemen besinya bersama rekannya menggunakan elemen tanah untuk memukul Haku sangat keras hingga terpental puluhan meter, tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika Haku berubah menjadi air.  
"Cihh.. Mizubhunsin", Keluh sirambut panjang merah.  
Mereka mulai merasakan udara dingin diatas mereka dan terlihat sepuluh cermin es yang didalamnya terdapat Haku.  
**"Makyō Hyōshō"**  
Haku langsung melemparkan puluhan senbon pada tiga orang itu, tapi sirambut kuning lurus hanya memegang si rambut merah panjang dan melakukan salah satu jutsunya tanpa handseal.  
**"Kōton: Monkoku Yoroi"**  
Seluruh tubuh dari sirambut kuning lurus dan sirambut merah panjang kini terlapisi besi dan senbon-sebon itu tidak bisa menembus mereka, sementara si rambut merah pendek sudah berubah menjadi balok kayu sehingga membuat Haku bingung.  
'Kawarimi hanya dengan satu handseal (tiger), bagaimana bisa?'. Batin Haku.  
Sementara itu, ditempat lain, gadis berambut merah pendek tadi sedang berpikir untuk mengalahkan Haku.  
'Cermin-cermin itu memang tidak bisa ditembus dengan jutsu api biasa (rank b kebawah), tapi sepertinya jutsu ini bisa!', Batin gadis itu sekaligus membuat handseal jutsunya.  
**"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu"**  
Gadis itu menembakkan banyak bola api berbentuk naga api kearah cermin-cermin itu dan 'blaar.. blaar.. blarr..' cermin-cermin itu hancur karena serangan tadi. Haku yang berada disalah satu cermin kiri keluar dan bersiap menghindari jutsu tadi, tapi nasibnya berkata lain ketika gadis berambut merah panjang sudah siap dengan jutsunya.  
**"Katon: Goryūka no Jutsu"**  
Gadis itu sudah menembakkan bola api berbentuk naga kearah Haku dan 'duar..' Haku akhirnya tewas karena terbakar jutsu itu.

* * *

_Kembali ke team Kakashi dan yang lainnya_  
Kini terlihatlah siapa yang menyelamatkan mereka semua, yaitu seorang bocah berambut kuning bermata biru.  
"Lama tak bertemu Kakashi, Naruko dan para bajingan Konoha yang lain"  
-TBC-

* * *

_Info Jutsu:_

_._  
_- Kōton: Tetsu Kenpou = Teknik Taijutsu yang menggunakan pukulan setelah user melapisi tangannya dengan baja._  
_- Kōton: Monkoku Yoroi = Steel Release: Impervious Armour (Naruto Shippuden Movei 3)_  
_- Hyōton: Hyōtaretto = Ice Dome_  
_- Suiton: Suikō Teppō no Jutsu = Sebuah teknik yang merupakan pengembangan dari Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu yang merupakan jutsu level C yang diubah menjadi level B oleh user yang dengan membuat 3 peluru hiu langsung._

* * *

_Info OC:_

_._  
_Nama: Hyuuga Shion_  
_Clan: Hyuuga_  
_Kekei genkai: Byakugan _  
_Elemen: _  
_Ciri-ciri: Kayak Hinata dicanon, tapi rambutnya pirang dan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Hinata tapi agak terbuka dan memakai celana mini _  
_Sifat: Menganggap hampir semua orang rendahan_  
_._  
_ Nama: Senju Arashi_  
_Clan: Senju_  
_Kekei genkai: Lava Release (Type: Quicklime and (maybe) Vulcanised rubber)_  
_Elemen: Earth Release, Fire Release, Water Release_  
_Ciri-ciri: Kayak Hashirama waktu kecil tapi bajunya seperti tobirama waktu kecil (hanya makai kaos sport warna hitam saja, bercena biru panjang dan memakai sepatu ala shinobi)_  
_Sifat: Sombong dan suka pamer terutama pada Kiba yang merupakan rival cinta Hinata.._

* * *

**Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan mohon maaf jika pendek dan updatenya tidak sesuai jadwal..**  
**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**  
**Untuk update gak tahu..**  
**Untuk Sakura dan Sai disini adalah salah dua percobaan root terkuat dan sakura akan mempunyai elemen api, air dan kekkai genkai meiton dan kemampuan medis, terus sai akan mempunyai elemen api dan kekkai genkai elemen peledak (karena seni adalah ledakan) dan tentunya seni tintanya, mungkin kenapa saya memasukan Sakura pada root? Jawabannya adalah agar beda, Sakura difict lain biasanya gak guna (useless) dan dibuat sangat lemah, padahal Sakura adalah salah satu karakter terpenting diNaruto (coba saja Sakura gak ada, Naruto dan Sasuke gak akan bertarung dan jika Sasuke meninggalkan desa Naruto gak akan mencarinya karena gak ada janji seumur hidupnya, terus judulnya bukan Naruto shippuden melainkan Sasuke shippuden yang ceritanya cuman sampai pembunuhan Itachi) dan untuk Sai kenapa saya buat Over Power? Jawabannya, dia salah satu karakter favorit saya selain Naruto, Jiraiya dan Danzou**  
**Untuk Kanade gak akan punya kekkai genkai tapi ahli medis, kenjutsu dan kawarimi, lalu kemungkinan akan punya sage mode gagak, sedankan Naruto SMnya lebih baik capung atau ice phoenix?**  
**Sekian terima kasih..**


End file.
